Field devices such as, for example, fill level measuring devices or pressure measuring devices are, for example, used in process technology in order to measure the fill level or the pressure in a container. To this effect the corresponding devices have to be attached in or to the container; this frequently takes place either by means of a flange attachment or by means of a screw-in attachment. In the flange attachment, a fill level measuring device comprises, for example, a dish-shaped flange that encloses the aerial collar of the device in a flange-like manner in order to be screwed to a corresponding counter-flange in the region of an opening of the container. In the case of screw-in attachment the aerial collar itself comprises an external thread so that by way of the external thread the fill level measuring device may be screwed into a corresponding internal thread in a corresponding container opening.
The attachment methods described, which use a flange or a screw-in thread, are however relatively inflexible and allow only attachment of the field device in a particular predefined position on the container.
In the case of particular process conditions or ambient conditions it is, however, often necessary to attach a fill level sensor or a pressure measuring device to the inside of a container, for example to the side wall or to the inside of an inclined container cover or to open gutters or collection containers. To this effect, rotatable brackets have been developed by means of which the devices were able to be attached to the areas mentioned. However, these brackets were regularly associated with a disadvantage in that once a rotation position of the field device was set, they could not permanently hold this position as a result of undesired vibration or other mechanical influence so that a precisely set measuring position of the field device could not be maintained over time, which in the end resulted in incorrect and poor measuring results.